<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earthlings by Mersa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273928">Earthlings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersa/pseuds/Mersa'>Mersa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersa/pseuds/Mersa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Jedi are sent to Earth to teach a select few the ways of the Jedi. The main mission is to help integrate Earth into the Republic, but one of the Jedi sent has a different plan in mind.</p><p>*temporarily abandoned*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be adding character tags as I go</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be adding tags as I continue to add chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sent to the far reaches of the galaxy to find a new generation of Jedi, but no one knew I had a secret. I was sent with another Jedi Knight, Remel Ramra, and we just landed on the planet called Earth.<br/>
Master Windu had stayed on Earth, waiting for Ramra and I. We exited our aircraft and headed towards Windu.<br/>
“Master Windu.” Ramra nodded to him and I copied. “Where will we begin?”<br/>
“Remel will teach the younglings our history and written language, while Benme will teach them stealth and fighting. I’ll check in at the end of the month.” Windu used our ship to leave the planet.<br/>
“I am President of this area, you can call me Barry.” The tall man held out his hand.<br/>
“I am Remel Ramra, this is Benme Ramon.” Remel shook his hand, then lowered her hood. The humans seemed surprised to see Remel’s light green skin and the two tails extending from the back of her head. I lowered my hood and they were equally surprised to see my spiked forehead, with short hair covering the spikes on top.<br/>
“I am a Twi’lek, and Benme is a Zabrak, we were told only humans live on Earth?”<br/>
“Correct. Master Windu has set up a place for you two to teach, follow me please.”<br/>
I walked behind Remel, but didn’t let down my guard. I didn’t trust humans, no matter what they were like. Master Yoda didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to. I’ve seen things he hasn’t, and that makes keeping this secret worth it.<br/>
The first day was just spent moving into our new quarters, we each got our own rooms, but shared an apartment.<br/>
“Benme, what do you think of this world?” Remel called from the kitchen.<br/>
“It is primitive, worse than Pantora.” I replied curtly.<br/>
“Benme, not everywhere is as high tech as Courecent. I think it’s lovely here.” Remel looked out the window.<br/>
“You think everywhere is lovely.” I stated, heading towards my room.<br/>
The next day, we were led to the main study hall, where Remel would be teaching.<br/>
“Ms. Ramon, you will be teaching outside. Follow me please.”<br/>
I followed the human outside, where there were wooden swords, carved to look like lightsabers.<br/>
“You class will be here in ten minutes.” the human walked away and I sighed.<br/>
I pulled out my holopad and reviewed what I was going to start with. Moments later, a group of younglings arrived.<br/>
“Line up, humans.” I called, pocketing the holopad. “Do any of you have any fighting experience?”<br/>
A couple raised their hands.<br/>
“Give me an example.” I crossed my arms.<br/>
“My parents are in the military, so I can shoot a gun and defend myself.” one guy sounded proud.<br/>
I scoffed. “Shooting a gun does not make you a soldier and hand to hand combat is primitive.” I started walking in front of them. “Unlearn what you think you have learned. When your training is over, you will be able to take on any kind of foe, without moving a muscle. These wars in your world will be petty and over within an hour.”<br/>
The students looked doubtful but didn’t dare question me.<br/>
We started with a physical assessment, in which I wasn’t impressed.<br/>
“Your assignment is to look up sword fighting techniques and learn one. Tomorrow will be your fighting assessments, where you will be fighting me. This is your first grade.”<br/>
Remel insisted that we use grades like the earthlings did, so it would be easier for the humans.<br/>
The class left and the second class came out of the building. They weren’t any better than the first group and the hours passed quickly.<br/>
“Head to the mess hall, you have the afternoon off.” I said, and watched them walk away. I glanced over, seeing Remel heading my way.<br/>
“How did they do?” She asked.<br/>
“Horrible. Since they are teens, they must unlearn everything, then relearn the ways of the Force. They have no fighting techniques, as they think guns can protect them.” I clenched my jaw.<br/>
“Their minds refuse to learn Aurebesh and our history. They think theirs is the only important one. We have a lot of work to do.”<br/>
We gave our report to the council and I spent the rest of my afternoon, wandering around the compound. The students tended to avoid me, but that was the way I liked it.<br/>
The next day came quickly and the students didn’t look awake as they lined up.<br/>
“What is wrong with all of you?” I raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“We are not used to getting up this early, Ms. Ramon.” one girl said.<br/>
I sighed. “It seems we must go over rules then. You will address me as Master Ramon. For every complaint I hear, that is ten laps around the building. Any homework not completed fully, is another ten laps for the student. The laps will be done at the end of the day and I will keep track of them. Any other questions?”<br/>
No one moved.<br/>
“So. Onto your homework.” I fought each student and defeated them easily. “Total laps from this period is ten for complaints. Get to Ramra’s class.”<br/>
I did the same with the second class, who had already earned fifty repeated lines from Ramra. They also earned ten laps for a complaint of the rules.<br/>
That evening, everyone was gathered at the edge of the building.<br/>
“Everyone has ten laps, and Class 1 has fifty repeated lines at the end of their laps. Get moving.” I said and the students started jogging.<br/>
It took two hours for the laps and lines to be completed. The students were tired and sweaty when we released them. A messenger called us to the conference room afterwards and we headed up there.<br/>
“So, how is progress?” President Barry asked, smiling.<br/>
“Your students are less qualified than the younglings at the Temple.” I stated, crossing my arms.<br/>
“They were specially chosen for their minds and bodies, they are the best of this country.” He frowned.<br/>
“They are too old.” Remel said. “Jedi are taken as children, these teens will never be fully qualified as Jedi.”<br/>
“It’s too late to stop now.” Barry said, folding his hands.<br/>
“I suggest a new plan.” I said, glancing at Remel. “Those who don’t pass the tests, are kicked out of this program. The best will be taken to the Temple for immersive training.”<br/>
Barry sighed. “Their parents would never agree.”<br/>
I smirked. “Their parents signed them up for this. They are only blood-relatives now. Jedi have no parents. Only masters, and fellow Jedi.”<br/>
This didn’t bode well with the earthlings but in the end they relented.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, it was a joint lesson.<br/>
“We spoke with President Barry last night and decided on a plan.” Remel started, as the students settled into the study hall.<br/>
“After each test, those who do not pass, will be sent home.” there were gasps. “But those who last until the end of the training, will be coming with us back to the Temple for immersive training.” I told them.<br/>
A couple hands raised and I let Remel answer them.<br/>
“How long would the immersive training be?”<br/>
“No less than two years.”<br/>
“What about our parents?” a younger girl asked.<br/>
Remel hesitated and I put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“Your parents and yourselves have signed a waiver for this. That means you have agreed to complete the training. They will come for those who graduate but they are only blood-relatives now. As you have started to learn, Jedi don’t have family. This is a consequence of this life, since you are older than the usual padawans, you remember your parents. Force-sensitive babies are taken from their parents and grow up at the temple. This is how you are different and many will think it as a weakness.” I explained.<br/>
“But it can also make you stronger.” Remel took a step forward. “If taught correctly, that connection can help you.”<br/>
The students stayed quiet.<br/>
“As this is heavy news, you have the rest of the day off. I will be in here and Benme will be in the yard, for any questions.” Remel said and sat at her desk. I walked outside and started examining the wooden sabers.<br/>
Moments later, a couple students walked towards me.<br/>
“Master Ramon, we would like some extra saber practice.” one stated.<br/>
I didn't look at them. “Smart, you will need it to pass the test. Start fighting each other.”<br/>
They started and I walked around them. I helped them and soon, more students came out. The students went back and forth, between the hall and the yard.<br/>
The next few weeks passed quickly and I had to stop myself from becoming attached to the students. The first two tests were taken the day before, and Remel and I were correcting them.<br/>
“A quarter of mine failed.” Remel sighed and I nodded.<br/>
“Same. We’ll announce it tomorrow, gather the students and President Barry.”<br/>
The next day, we were standing in front of the students, with Barry in the front row.<br/>
“We will not give scores for either test. It doesn’t matter if you failed one or both.” I said, as Remel was dreading it.<br/>
15 students went home, only a couple failed both tests though.<br/>
“Pity.” Barry came up to us after the passing students left. “That greatly lessons our chances.”<br/>
“Our? The students who pass will not get you any favors, President.” I frowned.<br/>
“Won’t it?” He smirked, walking away.<br/>
“Can I kill him?” I glared at his back.<br/>
“It is against the Code, Benme.” Remel sighed. “We should prepare for tomorrow.”<br/>
She walked away, but I stayed in the hall, distracted by my thoughts.<br/>
I shook my head and strode out to the yard.<br/>
The group of students from before were practicing saber techniques.<br/>
I watched them for a moment, before moving forward. “I would think after passing the tests, you would be celebrated like your classmates.”<br/>
The four teens stopped practicing and shuffled nervously.<br/>
“Well, Master Ramon, we thought that you could give us some more tips on fighting techniques.” the tallest boy spoke up.<br/>
I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. “What are your name's?”<br/>
“Joss Teller.” the boy answered. “This is Celeste Damon, Wes Nabber and his sister, Lissy.”<br/>
I eyed the four humans, before nodding. “I am willing to give you tips, enough to put you at the top of my class. But there are a few conditions.”<br/>
“Anything.” Celeste took a half-step forward.<br/>
I smirked. “You must also do well in Master Ramra’s class, as well as be willing to do some...extra credit activities for me. You must not speak a word of these activities to anyone.”<br/>
The teens exchanged looks before nodding.<br/>
“Good. Get back into positions, there is much to work on.”<br/>
The next morning Remel found me in our sitting room, I was going over notes on my holopad.<br/>
“Benme, do you have a moment to speak with me?” She sat on the other end of the couch.<br/>
I set down my holopad and raised an eyebrow at her.<br/>
“I am concerned at the pace of learning from our students. They are learning much slower than what Master Windu expected.”<br/>
I sighed. “That is what you get when you try to teach teens how to be a Jedi.”<br/>
She nodded but the frown remained on her face. “True, but the Council doesn’t want us to teach them about the Force. Master Windu says that training is to wait until they go to the Temple.”<br/>
I paused before responding. “Perhaps the Council is concerned about teaching certain things to those who will fail.”<br/>
Remel nodded, the frown turning into a small smile. “Of course, that makes perfect sense. Thank you, Benme.” She stood and walked out of the apartment.<br/>
I watched her go before letting a smirk form. “Of course.”<br/>
Secretly I disagreed with the Council, but I knew that the few I had chosen would not fail the tests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during the evening break that I taught another lesson to my chosen few.<br/>
The human teens were sitting on the ground, eyes closed, as I circled the group.<br/>
“Relax, and open your mind.” I spoke softly, as I kept a close watch on the door to the training facility.<br/>
The other trainees were in their barracks or in the mess hall, while Remel was in our apartment, but I was going to take no chances.<br/>
“Reach to your core and feel the Force inside you.” I watched the four struggle to connect to the Force.<br/>
I paused in front of them and closed my eyes. I dove into the Force and watched their progress from there.<br/>
Joss was the closest to connecting, with Lissy very close as well. Wes and Celeste were struggling the most, which was concerning.<br/>
I realized that none of them would reach the Force without help, which would be interesting to see when the Earthlings would go to the Temple.<br/>
I sighed and used my powers within the Force to connect with each human, making them gasp.<br/>
“I feel something!” Lissy exclaimed.<br/>
I smirked, opening my eyes. “That is the Force, Lissy.” I resumed circling the sitting humans. “Now concentrate, dive deeper into the Force. Feel every living thing around you.”<br/>
After another Earth hour, I stopped them.<br/>
“That is enough for one day. Your absence will be noticed, and you must rest for tomorrow.” I said, turning my gaze to the training facility.<br/>
“See you tomorrow, Master Ramon!” Celeste called as all four ran towards the building.<br/>
I watched them go, then brought out my hidden communicator.<br/>
“Master, they will be ready by the time we return to Coruscant.” I reported quietly.<br/>
“Excellent. They won’t become Sith, but they will become powerful assets.”<br/>
I nodded and shut off the line.<br/>
The next day led to more laps and more lines.<br/>
I was writing notes on my holopad, when I heard a commotion from Class 2, who had just finished their laps.<br/>
I glanced up and noticed my few were arguing with two other trainees. I narrowed my eyes and walked over, pocketing my holopad.<br/>
“What is going on!?” I ordered, coming to a halt in front of them.<br/>
“Alex and Joe were blaming us for the extra laps.” Joss narrowed his eyes at the two.<br/>
“It’s true!” Joe started to protest.<br/>
I waved a hand, cutting him off. “It doesn’t matter. You finished laps, and the past is the past. Go back to the barracks before more laps are added.”<br/>
Alex and Joe were quick to run back towards the training facility, while my few stayed, looking smug.<br/>
“Thanks for the backup, Master Ramon.” Joss was smirking.<br/>
“You shouldn’t have needed backup.” I marched towards him, making him retreat backwards. “You four shouldn’t have been complaining during training today. I know you are ahead of the other trainees but should others find out of my extra tutelage, many things will come into question.” I leaned close to his face. “You may be important, but you are not irreplaceable.”<br/>
He looked down, and the other three shuffled uncomfortably.<br/>
I straightened. “Now go back to your barracks. There will be no extra training today.”<br/>
The four sprinted to the training facility, escaping from my gaze.<br/>
As they entered the building, they passed Remel, who was exiting.<br/>
She shook her head at them, and sauntered towards me. “What was that all about?”<br/>
I shook my head. “It was of no importance. What did you want to see me about?”<br/>
“The Council just informed me that the return to the Temple has been moved up. We are to choose the best six students and give them extra training in preparation. The ship will be coming to pick us up next week.”<br/>
I cursed silently. “Very well. I’ll give you a list of my best students tomorrow.”<br/>
She nodded, patted me on the shoulder and returned to the training facility.<br/>
I ran a hand down my face. I just hoped my few were ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning everyone was gathered in the study hall, while Remel and I stood in the front.<br/>
“Thank you all for gathering, we have gotten news from the Jedi Council. The training timetable has been moved forward, and the number that we can take with us has lessened.” Remel began. “We will be leaving for the Temple next week, and will only be able to take six trainees with us.”<br/>
This caused the room to explode with noise. Trainees were commenting to each other and protesting, while staff and President Barry spoke softly to each other.<br/>
I exchanged a look with Remel, and I raised an eyebrow. She sighed, nodding and took a step back.<br/>
I cleared my throat and used the Force to amplify my voice. “HEY!” A hush fell over the room instantly. “Due to this news, there will be daily tests to weed out the weak. Those who fail will go home, and once the six moving on are found, they will be given extra training. If you have any questions, contain them until later.” I narrowed my eyes at the group, and no one made a noise. “Good. Dismissed.”<br/>
I turned and headed back to our apartment, with Remel following.<br/>
“Benme! That was rude!” She protested once we were back in our apartment. “It was not right to use their fear to manipulate them! It is not the Jedi way.”<br/>
I grit my teeth and sighed. “Things have changed, Remel. These humans don’t have a clue what it means to be a Jedi. And those who don’t make it, will be able to do nothing with the knowledge given to them, this planet is too primitive.”<br/>
Remel plopped down on the couch. “Perhaps, but just because they fail does not mean they are weak.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes, thankful my back was to her. “In your mind maybe. I still don’t know why the Council wants us to try and make Jedi out of these Earthlings.”<br/>
She rubbed her face, and pulled a lekku over one shoulder. “I do not understand either, but who are we to question the will of the Council.”<br/>
“If only you knew.” I murmured, shaking my head. I turned towards her, and spoke louder. “I’m going to meditate, I’ll see you later.”<br/>
I walked to my room and closed the door.<br/>
This was going to be a bit more complicated than the original plan. I couldn’t contact my master, but he needed to know of the updates. Yet, given his position, he should already know.<br/>
I rub my temples, feeling a headache coming on. I’m in no position to change things, much to my dismay, but I can make due with what I have. I will train my few the best I can, and make sure to get them to Coruscant.<br/>
In the meantime, I double check the rankings of my trainees and send it to Remel. Of course, my few were the top four.<br/>
Later that day, Remel and I were in the mess hall and she was using her holopad to go over the lists.<br/>
I was stirring my soup, mind wandering, when Remel set down her holopad and rubbed her face with both hands.<br/>
I raised an eyebrow. “Having trouble?”<br/>
She sighed, her hands coming down to rest on the table. “Yes, there are seven students who have the skills and abilities to come with us.”<br/>
I set down my spoon. “Tell me more.”<br/>
“All seven excel in both our classes, but I’m not sure how any of them will do when we get to the Temple.”<br/>
I pick up her holopad and look at the names. “If it were up to me, I would choose Joss, Wes, Alex, Lissy, Celeste and Jolene. If only because Joe is the lowest ranking of all seven in my class.”<br/>
Remel paused before speaking. “That is certainly one way of looking at it, but that is not how the choosing should be.”<br/>
I huffed and slid the holopad back to her. “What is Joe’s ranking in your class?”<br/>
“7th. Wes is 8th, and I believe that’s because Lissy is helping him.” Remel spun the holopad and picked it up.<br/>
I finished my soup, stood and picked up my tray. “This is one task that I cannot help you with, as much as I want to.”<br/>
She nodded and I walked away.<br/>
Two days later, everyone was again gathered in the main study hall.<br/>
“I have chosen the six that move on.” Remel held onto her holopad and glanced at me before speaking again. “Joss Teller, Lissy Nabber, Jolene Brank, Celeste Damon, Wes Nabber and Alex Yang. All other trainees are to pack and be on transports by this evening.”<br/>
I followed her out of the hall, hiding a small smirk. Things were going perfectly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week was spent training the six trainees that were to accompany us to the Temple. It became more difficult to train just my few, but I did and was never caught by Remel or any other Earthlings.<br/>
Then finally came the day that a Republic Attack Cruiser orbited Earth and sent down a shuttle to pick us up.<br/>
Remel allowed the trainees to send a final message to their blood-relatives, then herded the six towards the shuttle.<br/>
“What is the plan for Earth?” President Barry asked, as he walked Remel and I to the shuttle.<br/>
“A representative from the Galactic Senate will arrive soon and help Earth find a senator.” Remel replied.<br/>
I rolled my eyes, extended my stride and walked away from the two. Politics never interested me, and I had no need for any further knowledge of Earth. My real plans would be put into motion once we reached Coruscant.<br/>
A clone pilot flew us from the planet surface to the Cruiser hanger, where there was a welcoming party.<br/>
Remel and I exited the shuttle to see two Jedi I had hoped to never meet.<br/>
“Knight Ramra, Knight Ramon, welcome to the Negotiator.” Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a small smile. “This is General Skywalker and I am General Kenobi.”<br/>
Remel gave a small bow. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. Will you be taking us all the way to Coruscant?”<br/>
Obi-Wan nodded and I raised an eyebrow. “Surely the small task of taking us to Coruscant wouldn’t need two legions of clones as well as two Jedi.”<br/>
Obi-Wan chuckled. “In times of peace, this would seem extreme, but there have been rumors that a Sith is going to try and sabotage the mission.”<br/>
I held back a groan of frustration, and forced a smile on my face. “Very well then.”<br/>
“Anakin will show you to your quarters.” Obi-Wan gestured to the younger man, who smiled.<br/>
I could feel Obi-Wan’s gaze on my back as we walked away, but I didn’t turn to make sure.<br/>
The six Earthlings were ogling at everything as we walked, and Anakin was pointing out things to Remel. I moved to the back of the group, making sure that none of the teens wandered away from the group.<br/>
It was unnerving to see so many clones, but I made sure to keep my face neutral. Everything about this part of my mission was going horribly wrong, and failing to bring the four Earthlings to my Master would result in something I dared not to think about.<br/>
“Here is where the….younglings will stay.” Anakin opened the door to an empty barrack.<br/>
Remel walked into the room with the Earthlings and helped them settle in, while I stayed in the hall with Anakin.<br/>
“So, Knight Ramon, how long were you on Earth?” Anakin asked, glancing at me.<br/>
I held back a sigh. “Only a few weeks. We were supposed to be there for a few months, but the Council moved up the timetable.”<br/>
“Ah. That was because of the Sith rumor. They wanted to take no chances on the Sith getting a hold on the younglings.” Anakin nodded.<br/>
I glanced at Remel and the teens before speaking softer. “I am concerned about the….younglings. The Council ordered us not to teach them about the Force.”<br/>
Anakin frowned. “Why not?”<br/>
“Something about not wanting to teach non-Jedi about the Force, but that’s just what Remel told me. She was the one the Council contacted during our stay on Earth.”<br/>
The young man was about to say more, when Remel exited the barrack and closed the door.<br/>
“They are settled in and are not to leave the barrack until tomorrow.” She smiled. “And where will Benme and I be staying?”<br/>
“This way, you will be across from Obi-Wan and me. My padawan is the room next to mine.” he led the way further down the hall.<br/>
“You have a padawan? What is their name?” Remel asked, walking next to him.<br/>
“Ahsoka.”<br/>
They continued to talk, but I was more focused on remembering how to get from the Earthing’s barrack to my room.<br/>
“Here they are. They aren’t much, as this is an Attack Cruiser, but they’re a bit bigger than the quarters at the Temple.”<br/>
I nodded to him and entered my room, closing the door behind me. It was time to make a new plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I meditated in my room for a couple hours, before there was a nock on my door. I sighed, stood and walked to the door. I opened it to find Anakin standing there with a smile.<br/>
“General Skywalker, how may I help you?” I raised my eyebrows.<br/>
“Knight Ramon, would you like to join us for supper?”<br/>
One of my eyebrows lowered, and I crossed my arms. “Us?”<br/>
He nodded. “Yes, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and I. I’m on my way to ask Knight Ramra after I get your answer.”<br/>
I didn’t recognize some of the name's, but I nodded nonetheless. “Of course, where will we be eating?”<br/>
“There is a small dining room in the back of the mess hall.” Anakin smiled. “See you there!” He moved on to the next door and I headed down the hall.<br/>
I walked swiftly down the hall, keeping my eyes straight as to avoid any interactions. I entered the mess hall and paused. I noticed Obi-Wan next to an open door, and he was speaking to a clone. I sighed internally and made my way towards them.<br/>
“Ah! Knight Ramon!” Obi-Wan said, spotting me.<br/>
I nodded to him. “General Kenobi.”<br/>
“We’re just waiting for Anakin and Knight Ramra. Rex is already inside, if you wish to join him?” Obi-Wan gestured to the room behind the door.<br/>
“I believe I shall.” I nodded to both and entered the room.<br/>
There was a large rectangular table, with four chairs on either side and two on each end. Another clone was leaning against the back wall with a holopad in his hand.<br/>
He glanced up and straightened when he spotted me. He was about to speak when Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody and Remel entered the room<br/>
“Please have a seat everyone.” Obi-Wan sat at the head. Cody sat to his right, with Rex next to him. Anakin sat to Obi-Wan’s left, Remel sat next to him and I sat on her other side. “Rex, Cody, these are Knights Ramra and Ramon. Knights, this is Commander Cody and Captain Rex.”<br/>
“A pleasure to meet you both.” Cody nodded to us, with Rex following his lead.<br/>
“The same to you, as well.” Remel smiled.<br/>
“Anakin, did you get the food?” Obi-Wan asked.<br/>
Anakin frowned. “I was supposed to get the girls, you were supposed to get the food.”<br/>
Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face, and the clones suppressed chuckles.<br/>
“I’ll go get some platters.” Cody pushed back his chair and stood.<br/>
“Benme, why don’t you go with him?” Remel smiled at me.<br/>
I clenched my teeth and forced a smile. “Sure.”<br/>
I stood and followed Cody back into the mess hall. We stood at the mess hall side of a counter and Cody spoke with a droid who was on the kitchen side of the counter. The droid turned and rolled away, presumably to get the food and we were left in silence.<br/>
“So, Knight Ramon, what were you and Knight Ramra doing on Earth?” Cody leaned against the counter, facing me.<br/>
I raised an eyebrow. “We were recruiting for the Jedi.”<br/>
Cody frowned. “Aren’t Jedi chosen as babies?”<br/>
I nodded, glancing around the mess hall. “Usually yes, but the Council decided for Remel and I to teach teens.”<br/>
He opened his mouth to speak when the droid returned with two platters of food. He took one and I took the other, and we headed back to the room.<br/>
“Well, for what it’s worth, I hope you succeed in your mission.” He gave me a lopsided smile.<br/>
I smiled back, and we entered the room.<br/>
“Ah, now we can start eating.” Anakin rubbed his hands together.<br/>
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Rex just chuckled. Cody and I set down the platters, then sat down. We passed around the platters until everyone had a full plate, and conversations began as we ate.<br/>
I mostly kept quiet and watched the others talk. If my master hadn’t found me all those years ago, I probably would have been friends with these people. And yet, no part of me was upset that I was about to betray them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days, I spent with the Earthlings in the training room. I continued to teach them in their lightsaber training.<br/>
I glanced over to the side of the training room, where some clones were lifting weights and talking. An idea came to my head and I smirked.<br/>
I walked over to the clones and cleared my throat, drawing their attention.<br/>
“Sir?” one asked, after they all stood and saluted.<br/>
“How is your shooting, men?” I clasped my hands behind my back.<br/>
“Some of the best, sir.”<br/>
I nodded. “Good, come with me.”<br/>
I turned and led them to where the six teens were sparing with each other. “Alright, trainees.” I interrupted the Earthlings. “We are going to try something new. I have been lax in training you to dodge, and I am going to fix that.”<br/>
Realization came to the teens and the clones all at once, but there was no verbal protest.<br/>
I smiled. “Think of this as one of your games of dodgeball, only with stunning blasts. Line up, men.”<br/>
The clones moved into a line in the middle of the room, with their guns set to stun, while the Earthlings had half of the training room to run and dodge.<br/>
“There will be a timer, and feel free to help each other.” I instructed, walking behind the clones. “Begin.”<br/>
I could tell that the clones weren’t doing their best, but the teens were struggling nonetheless. I frowned, and stopped walking. This was disturbing, the teens were really struggling to not get hit.<br/>
“Enough.” I commanded, and the clones ceased firing. “You are dismissed.” I told them as I strode past them. I stopped in front of the panting teens and waited for the clones to exit the room before speaking. “That was pitiful. What happened?!”<br/>
“Master Ramon, I mean no disrespect, but that was nothing like dodgeball.” Alex said, leaning back against the wall.<br/>
I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. “In a battle, there would have been ten times more blaster fire and said fire would not be set to stun.”<br/>
None of the teens met my gaze, and I sighed. “Fine. Go back to the barracks and get some rest. I will incorporate more defence into the training.”<br/>
The teens left and I let out a groan. Did everything have to become even more difficult as we neared Coruscant?<br/>
I rubbed my temples and headed towards the mess hall. I picked up a tray and sat across from Remel.<br/>
She glanced up as I sat down. “You look horrible.”<br/>
I snorted, a smile forming. “Thanks.”<br/>
She tilted her head. “What happened?”<br/>
“I have come to the realization that I have been overly lax on teaching the Earthling defence. They could barely dodge blaster fire from five clones.” I started eating.<br/>
“Well, as soon as we arrive at Coruscant, their Masters can help them with that.”<br/>
I nodded, holding back another groan. “Yes, of course.”<br/>
She looked confused by my answer, but shrugged it off.<br/>
The next day, I had set up a parkour course and had the teens run through it until they had a semi-decent time.<br/>
They were taking a break and I was going over the times I had recorded on my holopad. “Well, these last times aren’t horrible but they can become better.” I said, standing in front of them.<br/>
“And you can do better?” Jolene scoffed, rolling her eyes.<br/>
All six froze as soon as the words left her mouth and I narrowed my eyes.<br/>
“Very well.” I set down the holopad and took off my cloak. I walked to the beginning of the course, feeling the eyes of the Earthling and the clones in the room on my back.<br/>
Joss picked up my timer and nodded to me.<br/>
I shifted one foot back, then launched forward, using the Force to help propel me. I swung over the double stacked boxes, and immediately slid under the beam. I jumped up and landed half-way up the ¾ wall. I climbed the rest of the way, jumped down and landed with a roll. I swung over more boxes, and dodged through the punching bags that hung from the ceiling. I jumped and clamped my hands over a tall bar, then pulled myself over and landed with one hand on the floor.<br/>
I stood, dusted off my hands and sauntered back to the group. I rolled my eyes at their gaping mouths and took the timer from Joss’ hand. I ‘humphed’ at the time and logged the time. “Slower than I like, but still twice as fast as any of your times. Now, time for you to continue practicing.”<br/>
The six groaned and made their way back to the course.<br/>
I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. This was a different way from how my Master taught me, there was a lot more pain, but this seemed to be efficient enough. For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in my room, when there was a knock on my door. I stood and opened the door. Remel was standing there with a grin on her face.<br/>
“Coruscant is in sight!” she exclaimed, and a smile formed on my face.<br/>
“Wonderful. I’ll meet you in the hanger, I’ll gather the trainees.”<br/>
I turned and grabbed my bag, then hurried to the Earthling’s barracks.<br/>
I opened the door to find them all packing. “Good. Jolene, Alex, Master Ramra wants to speak with you.”<br/>
The two nodded, grabbed their bags and left.<br/>
“What is it, Master Ramon?” Wes frowned.<br/>
I glanced at the door, then back to the teens. “There’s been a change of plans. Do you remember when I chose you?” They nodded. “My master told me to recruit the best of the group. Now, you have two choices. The first is to come with me and become more powerful than the Jedi, or go with Ramra be deemed weak.”<br/>
The four exchanged glances, then looked back at me.<br/>
“We’re coming with you.” Joss stated, lifting his chin.<br/>
I grinned. “Perfect. Follow me and speak to no one.”<br/>
I spun and strode down the hall. I could hear the four following me and forced down my excitement.<br/>
We entered the hanger and I gestured for Wes to walk beside me.<br/>
“Get into that ship.” I pointed, and gave him basic instructions on how to get out of the hanger. “Got it?”<br/>
He nodded, and the four jogged over to it.<br/>
“Benme? Where are they going?” Remel frowned from where she stood beside the other two Earthlings, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex and Cody.<br/>
“Change of plans.” I grinned, stopping a little ways away from the group. “Thanks for the ride to Coruscant, but we’ll be going now.”<br/>
As if on cue, the ship started up and I ran towards it. I could hear Remel ordering the two clones not to fire, as Obi-Wan and Anakin chased me. Once I got close to the ship, I slid to a stop and turned towards the two Jedi. I used the Force to push them off their feet, then jumped onto the boarding ramp on the ship.<br/>
“She’s onboard, go!” Celeste and Joss were right inside the ship.<br/>
The ship turned and flew out of the Cruiser. I quickly made my way to the cockpit, with Celeste and Joss following. Wes let out a sigh of relief when I entered and surrendered the pilots chair to me.<br/>
“You’re not out yet. Sit in the copilot seat.” I told him before he could take a few steps. He sat with a groan but didn’t make any more noise.<br/>
I put on the headset and moved us towards the planet surface. I rolled my eyes when a beep alerted me to an incoming communication. I answered and prepared myself for the upcoming conversation.<br/>
“Benme! What are you doing?!” Remel’s voice exclaimed.<br/>
“I told you, change of plans.” I pointed to switches and buttons that Wes had to push.<br/>
“What does that mean?” Obi-Wan interrupted.<br/>
“Oh, good, you’re all there. I feared I would have to say this multiple times.”<br/>
“Say what?” Remel sounded confused.<br/>
“Tell the Council I’m leaving the order. Let’s just say I got a better offer.” I pushed the engines, and glanced at the sensors telling me that there were Republic Fighters chasing us.<br/>
“What do you mean better offer!?” Remel almost sounded hysterical.<br/>
I chuckled. “Careful, Ramra. Jedi aren’t supposed to let their emotions control them.”<br/>
“Don’t divert the conversation, answer the question.” Obi-Wan ordered.<br/>
I huffed. “Lord Sideous has a better plan for my new apprentices. Oh, and tell Skywalker that he may be a good pilot but he won’t catch us.” I turned off the communication and glanced at the four teens. “Hold on, Earthlings, this is going to get bumpy.”<br/>
Celeste, Joss and Lissy sat and strapped themselves down. Once they did this, I pushed the ship into a steep dive. The ship rolled left then flew up and back. I shot down two fighters and dove closer to the surface.<br/>
There were still three ships chasing, with Skywalker in the middle one. I grit my teeth and weaved between the skyscrapers. I angled the ship to continue flying down until we were in the lower levels.<br/>
“Hit that.” I told Wes, pointing at a particular blue button.<br/>
He pushed it, and we dove straight down into a large tunnel. We were almost too big for it, but that didn’t stop me.<br/>
“Alright, unbuckle and get to the docking ramp. Once I land, run to the right, I’ll catch up.” I flipped a couple switches and kept my eyes forward as the four left the cockpit.<br/>
I landed the ship and ran out. I followed the Earthling’s Force signatures to them and herded them into an alley.<br/>
“Alright, it will take a moment for them to find us, which means we need to keep moving. Follow my lead, and don’t ask questions, got it?”<br/>
The four nodded, and there was an undertone of fear on their faces.<br/>
I glanced at the street, then led them out of the alley. Little did Skywalker know that I knew the perfect spot to get him and the clones off our tail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave questions, comments and concerns as well as constructive criticism!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>